


Drunk Iwa-chan

by Let_me_do_space



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Iwa, M/M, Mood Swings, Party, Taxi, but its gonna be multiple chapters, idk - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, maybe a two-shot?, this was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_me_do_space/pseuds/Let_me_do_space
Summary: So... Iwaizumi is at a party with Oikawa, and they both get somewhat drunk. They are underage, but they don't care. (please don't drink underage!) They get into a taxi... driven by somebody they know. This somebody overhears a whispered statement that shouldn't make Oikawa blush as much as it did... the second chapter reveals why it does...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be 1 chapter... oops?

Oikawa had been begging Iwaizumi to let him go out, but Iwaizumi insisted that Oikawa had to bring him along. Iwaizumi was responsible enough to be in control of what he was doing and what he was drinking, right? That was his line of thought for the first hour, but once they had been out for a while, Iwaizumi seemed… out of it? He didn’t act like he normally did, he was just standing around looking vaguely threatening. Well, maybe this was normal for him, but still! Something about the way he was focused on Oikawa and Oikawa only made Oikawa nervous. He was staring at him, and when Oikawa tried to talk to other people, he would glare. That glare… well it is not something that is pleasant to endure. Eventually, Oikawa walked over to him, because he wanted to know why he was acting so weird.

“Iwa chan? You’ve been sulking over here all night! What’s wrong?” Oikawa said while looking concerned.

“Nothing, shittykawa. Go away!” Oikawa chuckled, the tsundere was still present, even in slightly drunk Iwaizumi.

“Okay, I guess I’ll just go over there and talk to some new people,” Oikawa said, then walked away smirking. Iwaizumi was probably gonna be mad, but he didn’t care. He wanted to get a reaction, maybe drunk Iwazumi would behave differently? 

Funnily enough, Oikawa had never seen Iwazumi when he was drunk, so he was excited for tonight. Maybe Iwazumi would be a careless drunk, spilling some sort of secret. Maybe he would be an emotional drunk, basically being the opposite of what he normally is. Or maybe, just maybe, he would be clingy. Oikawa chuckled, no. That would never happen, as much as he wished it would. 

Oikawa started talking to a guy, just chatting as friends would. They were talking about school and different things happening in their lives. Oikawa could FEEL Iwaizumi’s stare, but he kept up his talking, excited by the fact that his precious Iwa-chan might get jealous. Well, he might not get jealous, but he might get mad that he is ignoring him. Oikawa somewhat knew that whenever Iwaizumi got mad, he wasn’t truly mad, he was just annoyed. Oikawa had never seen Iwaizumi truly mad, so he wanted to see it. Well, sort of. He wanted to know what it was like, but he wanted him to be mad over something. God, he was starting to sound like a masochist. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the man in front of him speaking.

“Hey, why is the captain of the Seijoh volleyball team staring at you?” he asked, referring to Iwaizumi.

“Oh- Um, I don’t know. I haven’t noticed it until now.” That was obviously a lie, but nobody had to know that.

“Okay, well you should go ask him. It seems a bit creepy.” 

“Okay, I’ll go, but I really hope he doesn’t get mad.” With this, Oikawa walked over to where Iwaizumi was standing. “Hey, Iwa-chan! I was wondering why you’re staring at me?”

‘I’m not staring at you, dumbass. Stop thinking things that aren’t true.”

“But Iwa-chan, he told me that you were staring.”

“Well, I’m not, besides, why would you trust a guy you met today more than you trust me?” Iwaizumi said, looking a little upset.

“I- actually don’t know.”

“Exactly, now you can go, it’s not like I want you here, you invited yourself,” Iwaizumi said, huffing and acting more like a tsundere. Maybe he was a barely affected drunk? That would make sense, because of his body weight and other components. They had also eaten right before this, to make sure they didn’t get too drunk.

“Okay, Iwa-chan! Bye!” Oikawa walked away and went back to his friend. They continued talking, and the staring continued too. 

_____________________

About an hour later, Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi walking towards him and his friend. Iwaizumi was definitely up to something, but Oikawa couldn’t find out what.

“Hello, Oikawa, hello stranger. I was wondering what you were talking about.” He said, while not so subtly pulling Oikawa closer to him. Oikawa blushed and then remembered that he had to answer the question.

“O-oh we were talking about school and volleyball.” Oikawa stuttered out. He doesn’t normally stutter, I guess only around Iwa-chan things like this happen. Iwaizumi glared at him, even though he didn’t do anything.

“I was asking your… friend here.” Iwaizumi said, glaring at Oikawa even more.

“Well we were just talking about school. I was complimenting him on his skills in volleyball.” His friend answered quickly, no doubt scared of Iwaizumi.

“Okay, well that sounds boring. Oikawa, we’re going home.”

“Iwa-chan! Why? I’m enjoying talking with him!” Oikawa protested, and Iwaizumi suddenly used the arm he had snaked around Oikawa’s waist to grab his hand drag him over to a different corner.

“Oikawa we’re leaving. I don’t want to hear any more protesting. We’re going.” Iwaizumi said, his expression daring Oikawa to complain. Oikawa gave in and let himself be dragged out of there. When they got back to Iwaizumi’s car, Oikawa didn’t know what was happening. The next thing he knew, he was being pushed up against the car, and then… Iwaizumi hugged him and started sobbing into his chest. 

“I-I’m so sorry! I just don’t like it when you’re around other people like that!” He was not completely different from the composed Iwaizumi that Oikawa normally knew, he was like a child! 

“Aww, Iwa-chan! Were you jealous? That’s so funny, Iwa-chan is jealous over me!” Oikawa giggled and then remembered the sobbing Iwaizumi in front of him.

"No, I wasn't… I just want to leave!” Iwaizumi grumbled into Oikawa’s jacket, seeming to stop crying. 

“Okay! Then where are we going?”

“We’re going home. We’re going to go to bed, we have school in the morning.” Iwaizumi completely ignored Oikawa’s pout and his personality completely switched. So… he had lots of mood swings when he was drunk… good to know.

“Well, neither of us can drive right now. You’re gonna have to call a taxi.” Oikawa said, watching Iwaizumi pull out his phone to do so. The next 5 minutes were silent as they waited for the driver to come.

The taxi pulled up and Iwaizumi broke the silence by holding out the door and saying “after you”. 

“Thank you, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa responded, his bubbly and sometimes annoying personality breaking through.

“Just get in... “ Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, the faintest blush gracing his face.

Oikawa chuckled, smiling the smile that nobody but Iwa-chan ever could get out. Iwaizumi’s heart melted, and he gave in to the temptations he had been resisting all night long. He leaned over to Oikawa… but whispered in his ear. Oikawa blushed a bright red and then slowly nodded. 

Their taxi driver then looked in the back mirror, confirming what he just heard. He quietly laughed to himself, now glad that he had started working as a taxi driver. You see, in order to earn some extra money, Kageyama had started working as a driver, and he was going to quit today… but he convinced himself to do one more ride, as nobody should turn down a senpai who needs a ride, right? Good thing he had his phone recording, or else nobody would believe him.

“Well, there you go, Oik- I mean sir.” Kageyama was struggling to get his thoughts out, as he was trying so hard not to laugh.

“Bye?” A confused Oikawa got out of the car, mind you, still blushing, and took Iwaizumi’s hand. This was interesting, as nobody had seen them hold hands before. Oh! What was whispered into Oikawa’s ear… Kayegama would need to put that in the captions. Right, it was “wanna have a sleepover?” which was a stupid reason to blush… unless something had happened before at their sleepovers to elicit such a reaction. Kageyama guessed that was what it was. He couldn’t wait to show the team.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa has a flashback to a sleepover that happened only a few months ago. Yeah... the tension from then still hasn't been resolved.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both about to go into their third year of high school. They had decided, on a rainy Friday afternoon, to have a sleepover that night. This wasn’t regular, as they both often had other things they needed to do. Therefore, that night was special.

They were both sitting on Oikawa’s bed, doing summer work in silence, when Oikawa got a burst of energy. He threw down his pencil and scooched over to where Iwaizumi was sitting.

“Iwa chaaaaan! I’m so glad you’re staying over!” Oikawa happily gushed, smiling because he knew that despite the annoyed face Iwaizumi was trying to keep, he was happy. He could tell by how the corners of Iwaizumi’s mouth kept twitching. 

“Shut up, idiot, it’s not a big deal.” Iwaizumi was behaving like a tsundere again, which was expected. Oikawa found it somewhat endearing, but sometimes he wished that Iwaizumi would share his thoughts.

“Okay… well what do you want to do?” He popped up in Iwazumi’s face, making Iwaizumi blush and push him away.

“... stop that.” Iwaizumi said, looking away from Oikawa.

“Stop what,” Oikawa slightly lowered his voice and grabbed the front of Iwaizumi’s shirt. “Iwa-chan~” Iwaizumi blushed and then his voice hardened into anger.

“Stop that! I don’t know if you’re flirting with me because it’s what you do, or if you’re genuinely interested in me!” Iwaizumi was now glaring at Oikawa, who looked surprised. He lowered his head and stared at the ground.

“Oh… I’m sorry. I just have… one question…” Oikawa looked back up and stared into Iwaizumi’s eyes. “Are you interested in me? Romantically?” Iwaizumi blushed and nodded.

“yes…” He said, his voice barely audible, and the anger from earlier vanishing.

“o-oh” Oikawa moved closer to Iwaizumi, making both of their hearts beat faster than normal.

“hey, can I-” Iwaizumi’s voice was interrupted by the squeak of the door.

“Nii-chan! Will you and Iwa-chan play family with me?” Kiyo, Oikawa’s little sister said, smiling sweetly at both Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Sure, Kiyo. Just let me and your nii-chan put away our school things, okay?” Iwaizumi smiled at the young girl. She was 6, which meant there was a pretty big gap in age between her and her brother, but that made it easier to take care of her.

“Okay! Thank you, Iwa-chan!” She happily skipped over to her room to wait for Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“I’m so sorry, Iwa-chan, I didn’t know she was going to come in!” Oikawa apologized profusely.

“It’s okay, she’s adorable. She reminds me of you sometimes.”

“Iwa-chan~ does that mean you think I’m cute?” Oikawa batted his eyelashes.

“No. Shut up, idiot.” Iwaizumi stood up and walked towards Kiyo’s room.

“Mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted, yet he followed Iwaizumi to his little sister’s room. They walked to her door, covered in pictures from all of her different interests. He turned the handle and was immediately tossed a prince costume. 

“Nii-chan, you’re going to be the prince. Iwa-chan, you get to be the peasant who falls in love with the prince.” At this, both older boys blushed. Oblivious to this, Kiyo continued on with her role assignment. “Natsu-chan is coming over in a little bit, and we’re going to be the queens!” Both of the boys perked up at this.

“Kiyo, what do you mean by that? Are you two married?” Kiyo took a second to process this.

“No, silly nii-chan, we’re forbidden lovers who raised you together but have to pretend that we aren’t because the kingdom would revolt if they knew!” She rolled her eyes like this was common knowledge and continued on her search for the perfect dress. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other in astonishment. This was a very complex thing for a five-year-old to think up... 

The doorbell rang. Kiyo looked up from her dress searching and screeched happily. “Natsu-chan is here! NATSU-CHANNNN!!” She then ran down the hallway to the front door. 

“KIYO-CHAN!!” The other girl screamed as she was let in. “DID YOUR NII-CHAN SAY WE COULD PLAY CASTLE TOGETHER?”

“YEAH!! NII-CHAN IS THE BEST!” She energetically yelled back.

“GIRLS!” The two fell silent. “Quiet down, please. Mama has to work, okay?”

“Okay!” they chimed in unison. Before she walked out of the room, Oikawa’s mom gave a small smile to let them know she wasn’t mad.

“Alright, ‘cmon, you two!” Oikawa said, his voice softer because of the little kids.  
They walked back, both of the older boys staying silent while listening to the conversation between the young girls.

“My nii-chan has a boyfriend, and they always do homework together at night, but we all know what they are actually doing. They’re-” she was shushed as Oikawa slapped a hand over her mouth.

“That’s enough, okay?” He smiled somewhat creepily and grabbed his sister.

“Hey, nii-chan!” Kiyo said, her small voice seeping in a sneaky tone.

“What is it, Kiyo?”

“Iwa-chan comes over to do homework every day, is he your boyfriend?” Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi blushed and looked away.

“No! Iwa-chan and I are not dating, we’re just friends!” Oikawa reassured his sister, who didn’t believe him. 

“Fine. I, as the queen, order you and Iwa-chan to kiss.” This made their blushes even redder.

“Kiyo-” Oikawa started in protest

“No! No cuts, no buts, no coconuts! You will, or I’ll tell mom that you snuck out to see him last week.” She stared at him, glaring. Oikawa gave in.

“Fine, Kiyo, but Iwa-chan has to okay it first. If he doesn’t want to, I legally can’t.” Kiyo pouted, but she nodded. Natsu giggled and whispered something into her friend’s ear. 

“I-... It’s okay” Iwaizumi blushed and looked into Oikawa’s eyes. They leaned in slowly… then a shout startled them apart.

“NO! WAIT UNTIL WE GET TO MY ROOM!” Kiyo huffed and glared at them.   
“Okay, Queen Kiyo,” Oikawa said, ruffling her hair. She glared at him before skipping off to her room, holding her best friend’s hand. This made Oikawa smile, as it was incredibly wholesome.

________

Kiyo had gotten out the costumes, and they were all dressed up. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were having fun playing along, and they had almost forgotten that Kiyo wanted them to kiss. It seemed that Kiyo had forgotten as well, but then Natsu mentioned something that made her remember it. 

“Nii-chan! Why didn’t you remind me?” Kiyo glared at her brother again.

“Of what, my dearest adorable lova-” Oikawa was cut off.

“Stop trying to butter me up, You and Iwaizumi are going to get married. The queen has blessed it.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, in the process falling backward and unintentionally falling back into Iwaizumi’s lap.

“Fine. What do we do?” 

“First, you take his hand.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi did this, blushing at the intimate contact. “Next, you have to look at each other and say I will love and cherish you. I love you. After that, you kiss. It’s that simple.” They looked at each other with a look of ‘you know what, you only live once’ in their eyes.

“I will love and cherish you. I love you and I will never let you go.” Iwaizumi said this without letting Oikawa say a word, then he smashed his lips onto his. Oikawa made a surprised noise and kissed back. Iwaizumi stood up without disconnecting their lips and pressed Oikawa into the wall. Oikawa made a small moan and then pushed Iwaizumi away. He looked at Iwaizumi, then at his sister.

“Sorry… I think we’re going to leave the game, alright?” Oikawa looked at his sister, face still red. She nodded, too embarrassed to say a word.

The two boys walked back to Oikawa’s room, the tension in the air growing by the second. They now had verified that they had a mutual attraction to each other, because unbeknownst to either boy, both minds were reeling from their kiss.

____________

Oikawa’s mind had decided to dig this memory up… yet he still said yes. He and Iwaizumi were currently walking back to Iwaizumi’s house to have a sleepover. This way there would be no annoying siblings or parental interruption. Oh, Iwaizumi’s parents were off on a vacation, so they were alone. That alone made Oikawa nervous. But ya know, whatever happened, they could blame it on the alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I don't know if anybody's going to comment about this, but I will not be doing smut. I am a minor, therefore, I do not feel comfortable with it. The most I will do is makeouts. Thank you!


End file.
